Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am
Episode guide The following takes place between 8:00am and 9:00am. Events occur in real time. 08:00:00 is kidnapped]] On a street in Washington, DC a man and his young daughter are in a car; out of the blue their vehicle is slammed by a full size van. Another van plows into their car, and heavily armed, masked gunmen exit and kidnap the motorist. As the vans peel away, the man tells his kidnappers that he will pay them and begs them not to hurt his daughter. One of the masked men says he doesn't want his money. Instead, he is needed to "fix" something for them. in the Senate hearing]] A Senate hearing is being conducted to examine human rights violations committed by the disbanded Counter Terrorist Unit. Senator Blaine Mayer, the speaker, calls Jack Bauer and questions him about his torture of Ibrahim Haddad in 2002. The two men have a tense verbal back-and-forth until FBI Special Agent Renee Walker interrupts. She informs the Senator that the FBI needs Bauer on a matter of urgent national security, and Jack is excused. 08:07:13 Jack and the two FBI agents are heading to a car, and Jack is told he will be briefed at the FBI office. Agent Walker speaks on the phone with Janis Gold, and learns that their investigation has taken an unexpected turn. Janis has an uncomfortable exchange with Sean Hillinger, who is delaying his responsibilities. FBI head Larry Moss is briefing Mark Dornan and several other agents, and informs them that Michael Latham was the man who was abducted ten minutes earlier. Latham not only worked on Homeland's firewall project, but he designed it. The kidnappers are the same people they have been investigating. Latham is fixing a device for the terrorists so they can hack past Homeland's Firewall as Renee prepares to brief Jack. 08:11:55 is still alive]] Renee briefs Jack about a matter of national security that has gone critical. She also reveals that one of the men behind the attack is someone he knows. She shows him a surveillance photo which slowly loads to show the face of Tony Almeida. Jack simply doesn't believe that Tony is alive, but Renee states that she had the body exhumed from Tony's grave and its DNA was not Tony's. gives Masters instructions]] In a darkened room, two men try to hack into airport coordination computers. Their hardware fails. Latham is told by Tony that the device they forced him to work on has stopped functioning, and if he doesn't fix it, they won't need him anymore. 08:16:55...08:16:56...08:16:57... Dramatis personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor *Annie Wersching as Renee Walker *Colm Feore as First Gentleman Henry Taylor *Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin *Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss *Rhys Coiro as Sean Hillinger *with Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold *and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Special guest star *Kurtwood Smith as Senator Blaine Mayer Guest starring *John Billingsley as Michael Latham *Tommy Flanagan as Gabriel Schecter *Mark Derwin as Secretary of State Joe Stevens *Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods *Nick Chinlund as Masters *Maximiliano Hernandez as Donnie Fox *William O'Leary as Sid Paulson *Ryan Cutrona as Admiral John Smith *Warren Kole as Brian Gedge *John Rosenfeld as *Murphy Guyer as Chuck Toland *Chris Williams as Phil *Vic Chao as Mark Dornan *Dameon Clarke as Alan Tanner Co-starring *David Grant Wright as Gus *Jill Remez as 1st flight attendant *Elaine Kao as 2nd flight attendant *Lou Glenn as Pilot *Jonathan C. Williams as Co-pilot *Benjamin Burdick as James *Hayley McFarland as Emily Latham *Zachary Gordon as 8 year old boy *Chris Flanders as Todd *Dana Bunch as FBI Agent #1 Background information and notes * This is the first season premiere since Day 3 1:00pm-2:00pm to include the "Events occur in real time" title card. * This episode was originally supposed to air in January 2008, but due to the 2007-08 Writer's Guild of America Strike, FOX decided to delay the airing until January 2009 so that the whole season could air together. * The first seventeen minutes of this episode were included as a special feature on the 24: Redemption DVD. * Despite the surprise of Tony Almeida's reappearance, Carlos Bernard is credited, likely due to the fact that his character's reappearance was spoiled in a press release issued by the show in the summer of 2007, over a year prior to the actual airing of this episode. * Tony appears, masked, in just over one minute into the episode, but his name is not spoken until the twelfth minute. * Tony Todd appears, uncredited, as Benjamin Juma in news footage at the White House. See also 701 Category:Day 7